Kelen Castle Killings
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: A mystery figure sends 24 people an invitation to Kelen Castle, but it's basically an invitation to death! Who's killing them? Who will make it out alive? Rated T for a little swearing and a lot of violence.
1. Invitations

**Hello! I'm here with yet another story. This time, I hope to finish it. Yes, it's another murder mystery, just I've planned it out better. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Main characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Dixie Kong, Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Kamek, Koops, Kooper, Diddy Kong, Parakarry, Vivian, Flurrie, Bombette, Tiny Kong_

_Background characters: Dry Bowser_

_Dead characters: None_

* * *

24 people recieved the letter, from a mystery sender, reading:

'_Hello, you've been invited to Kelen Castle on the 2nd August 2013! I hope you are able to attend and you enjoy your time there._

_Lots of love,_

_Mystery sender xox.'_

__So all 24 of them headed towards Kelen Castle, none of them realising the creepy resemblance of the name...

* * *

Soon, all 24 were in front of Kelen Castle, waiting for the sender to show themselves.

'What do you think this is about?' Peach asked.

'No idea. Maybe a castle?' Dixie Kong spat.

'I meant why have we been invited?' Peach sighed.

'No one knows. So just shut it.' Kamek ordered.

'God, she's a bitch.' Toadette whispered to Toad, making him laugh.

'What did you say about me?' Kamek screamed.

'Whoa! Ladies... no fear, I'm here now.' the mystery sender interrupted, mask over their face.

'Can we go in yet?' Diddy Kong asked. 'I wanna go in!'

'Yes, you can all go in.' the mystery person lead the 24 in, locked the door, and took their mask off. Everyone gasped.

'Dry Bowser? You set this up? Why?' Vivian squealed.

'Funny. You'll stay in here for a loong time.' Dry Bowser laughed.

'What do you mean, long time?' Daisy enquired.

'I'm gonna lock the doors, and you'll have to find the spare key to unlock them. And also, someone in here is going to kill you all. Have fun!' Dry Bowser locked the door.

'Well this is gonna be fun...' Rosalina remarked.

'There's a killer in Kelen Castle? Oh my god!' Bombette shrieked.

'He was joking right?' Koops asked, nervously.

'I bloody hope so...' Daisy whispered.

'I guess we'll have to try and find the key, knowing there's a killer.' Wario decided.

'ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS? THERE'S NOT A KEY! WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK IN HERE UNTIL WE DIE OR CLIMB OUT A WINDOW!' Tiny Kong shouted.

'She's probably right. I'll go with Tiny.' Parakarry followed her to the dining room.

'Jeez, she's touchy.' Bowser laughed. Then they all heard a scream. And another. They all dashed towards the dining room, wondering what all the commotion was. All they could see were 2 thwomps, a monkey arm with blood around it, and a koopa arm with blood around it.

'I'm guessing they got crushed by some sort of booby trap...' Kooper resolved.

'He was serious! There's actually a killer around here! I don't believe it - we're all gonna die!' Luigi panicked.

'Calm down! If we just stick together we'll be able to survive.' Mario advised.

'With the killer? Great idea Mario!' Waluigi sighed.

'Well what do you suggest then smart-ass?' Donkey Kong asked.

'Umm...' Waluigi mumbled.

'Exactly. We'll stick together.' DK ordered.

* * *

_Alive characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, DK, Dixie, Diddy, Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Kamek, Koops, Kooper, Vivian, Flurrie, Bombette_

_Dead characters: Parakarry, Tiny Kong_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed that short-ish chapter. R&R!_**


	2. Sleeping Partners

**I'm bored so I thought I'd write another chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy again :)**

* * *

The group wandered up to the hallway, where they saw 12 bedrooms.

'Well, Tiny and Parakarry are already dead, so 2 people might as well have their own rooms.' Birdo suggested.

'I want my own!' Bombette exclaimed.

'Me too!' Wario shouted, 'I can barely fit on a bed on my own, let alone with someone else...'

'Anyway... who's going with who?' Waluigi asked.

'Peach and I will go together!' Mario called, wrapping his arm around Peach.

'Same with Daisy and I!' Luigi decided, kissing Daisy on the neck.

'God... get a room...' Toadette whispered.

'Me and Toadette will go in one!' Toad shouted.

'Yoshi and I will go in 1 room!' Birdo squealed uncharacteristically.

'I'll go with Koops.' Rosalina smiled.

'Me and Dixie!' Diddy Kong exclaimed.

'I guess I'll go with Kamek... gross.' Bowser shuddered.

'I'll go with Vivian.' Kooper looked at Vivian, who shut her eyes.

'I'll go with DK then.' Flurrie said, sadly.

'That leaves me and Goombella.' Waluigi sighed. 'This is gonna be a looong night...'

* * *

In the middle of the night, a door creaked open, a mysterious figure popping through the door. They crept up to a bed, and the Wario woke up.

'Oh, hi there-' Wario was interrupted.

'Say another word and I'll make you go through a slow and painful death, well, that's gonna happen anyway but...' they threatened.

'Fuck! Help me!' Wario shouted.

'Fine, you've left me no choice.' they pulled a knife out of their pocket, and slashed his back 10 times. Wario wailed in pain, but no sound came out.

'No! I can't die yet! I still haven't eaten a Koopa Sub!' Wario protested.

'Well that's just too bad...' the killer said, faking sympathy. They hurled the knife at him, hitting him in the forehead. After a few seconds, Wario was lifeless on the floor. The figure then crept back out of Wario's room, and into another.

'All is done, master.' they whispered, almost silent. 'Master' just gave a thumbs up and went back to sleep...

* * *

_Alive characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, DK, Dixie, Diddy, Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Waluigi, Bowser, Kamek, Koops, Kooper, Vivian, Flurrie, Bombette_

_Dead characters: Parakarry, Tiny Kong, Wario_

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was so short! I'll be looking to post probably 2 chapters a day and they'll be this length. So this story will have short chapters, but a lot of them. R&R!**


	3. Plot His Death

**Thanks to Owen96 (one of my favourite story writers here) for reviewing on both chapters, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Enjoy this hopefully slightly longer chapter.**

* * *

'Waluigi?' Goombella asked in the middle of the night.

'What do you want?' he sighed in reply.

'Did you, like, hear something, like, an hour ago?' she questioned, sounding slightly worried.

'No, I was asleep, and I'd still like to be asleep.' Waluigi stressed.

'Fine, I'll go back to sleep...' Goombella sighed, without saying 'like'. Just then, they heard a scream. Goombella shot up, and ran into the room she thought the scream came from. She ended up in Mario and Peach's room, and quickly dashed out again. After that, she arrived in Toad and Toadette's room. Then finally, after going into Rosalina and Koops' room, Luigi and Daisy's room and Diddy and Dixie's room, she found Wario's room, where Bombette was sat shocked next to Wario's dead body.

'Oh my god! Is he ok?' Goombella shouted.

'No, he's dead!' Bombette squealed, now hysterical.

'The killer's struck again?' Goombella questioned, and Bombette just managed to nod.

'Wait... where did Waluigi go?' Bombette asked. 'He was with you a minute ago...'

'You don't think... he's dead too?' Goombella was shaking.

'No. I'm fine. HOLY SHIT! WARIO! Please tell me he's ok!' Waluigi panicked.

'I'm afraid not... I'm so, so sorry for your loss. We'll all be here for you.' Bombette tried calming him down.

'But what happens when I die? Or you die? Or when someone else dies? We're gonna die here, it's just Wario who died earlier.' Waluigi cried.

'What's all the commotion, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep.' Birdo whined.

'Beauty sleep? You have as much beauty as a pile of horse shit.' Waluigi spat, leading to Birdo shoving him into the wall.

'Wario's, like, been killed. The murderer has, like, struck again...' Goombella informed.

'This is starting to get really scary.' Bombette said, sadly.

'Yeah, I think we need to find out who this killer is... now. Before anyone else dies.' Waluigi decided, and all three girls agreed.

* * *

At this time, the four had got Vivian, Yoshi, Koops, Rosalina and DK to help figure out who the killer is. They were all sat on one bed, early in the morning, trying to find any sort of evidence.

'Well let's think about this properly. There are only two bad people in this house. Kamek and Bowser. They'd be the only people who would do it.' Vivian concluded.

'Are you, like, an idiot? That would be, like, way too, like, cliched.' Goombella sighed.

'Well, I'm pretty sure it's none of us. So that narrows it down to 12 people. Mario and Luigi are the heroes, they wouldn't do it.' Rosalina added.

'Peach and Daisy are just too lovely to do something like that. Unless, those 4 are all plotting it together. They'd be the last people we'd think.' Bombette wondered.

'There's always been something wrong with Daisy... she's insane. She'd be the perfect person to do it.' DK said.

'What did you just say about me? I may be killing these people 1 by 1 but I'm definitely not insane...' Daisy butted in.

'WHAT THE FUCK?' everyone cried out.

'I'm kidding, obviously.' Daisy laughed. 'What are we talkin about?'

'Umm... who the killer would be.' Koops replied. 'Anyway, I don't know much about Dixie and Diddy, so I can't be the judge there.'

'They're very normal.' DK informed.

'Maybe too normal...' Yoshi said, as if he were thinking.

'No! They're not the killers, ok?' DK shouted.

'That sounds a little suspicious...' Waluigi noted.

'What are you tryin' to say?' DK raised his fist.

'Err... nothing.' Waluigi said, scared.

'I think I know who the killer is!' Birdo exclaimed. 'While you were talking, I figured it out.'

'Who is it then?' Yoshi enquired.

'I think it's Kooper. He seems so strange, and he seems like he could do that.' Birdo explained.

'I hate to admit it, but he seems like he could be the killer.' Koops admitted.

'So, what do we do about it?' Vivian asked.

'Plot his death.' DK said, angrily.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of deaths here. There will be more in the next chapter, don't worry. R&R!**


	4. Promise Me You'll Never Leave

**I'm really bored, so I'm gonna write another chapter for you lovely people! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Remaining Characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Waluigi, Bowser, Kamek, Koops, Kooper, Vivian, Flurrie, Bombette_

_Dead Characters: Parakarry, Tiny Kong, Wario_

_Murderer(s): 'Master', ?_

* * *

'How could we kill him without everyone thinking 1 of us is the killer?' Waluigi asked.

'I dunno, but that's why we're here now. We just need to be sure that Kooper's the killer.' DK stated.

'I don't think I can kill my best friend, even if he's eventually gonna kill me.' Koops worried.

'We have to! If he's the killer, he'll kill all of us and he'll be the one happy.' Vivian persuaded.

'I agree with Vivian.' Bombette agreed.

'So, we just kill Kooper, even if he isn't the killer? That makes sense.' Yoshi argued.

'If you don't wanna be a part of it, that's fine by us.' Rosalina threatened.

'Good. I'm tired and hungry.' Yoshi sighed. He got up and wandered into the kitchen.

'Oh, hey Yosh. Want some breakfast?' Kooper asked, and Yoshi smiled.

'Yes please!' he shouted, appreciating Kooper's gesture.

'Sure thing mate.' Kooper winked.

'Y'know... some people think you're the killer.' Yoshi warned.

'What?!' Kooper dropped the saucepan. 'Who thinks that?'

'Just a few people, like DK, Bombette, Vivian, Rosalina, Koops-'

'Koops? He's my best friend and he thinks I'm the killer?' Kooper was devastated.

'He doesn't want to kill you though... oh, shit. You don't know about that...'

'About what? Kill me?'

'They want to kill you... I think you should steer clear of them. I think it's Birdo, DK, Bombette, Vivian, Daisy, Rosalina, Koops, Goombella and Waluigi. Just stay with the rest and you should be fine.' Yoshi smiled at the sad Koopa.

'Ok, I'll stay with you. Providing that's ok?' Kooper asked.

'Yeah, sure.'

* * *

Diddy and Dixie were sat in the living room, the only 2 people down the stairs other than Yoshi and Kooper.

'This murder stuff is really creeping me out.' Dixie cried, her head on Diddy's chest.

'Me too.' Diddy stroked her head.

'Promise me you'll never leave.' Dixie sobbed, tears in her eyes.

'Yes, I promise.' Diddy shed a tear, knowing that it probably wasn't possible.

'I love you so much.' Dixie said through her tears.

'I love you too.' Diddy was now fully crying. The pair heard a muffled scream from the cupboard, and immediately shot up.

'What the fuck was that?' Dixie panicked.

'I have no idea, but I think we should go upstairs.' Diddy grabbed her hand and dashed upstairs with her.

'Never let go!' Dixie shouted. Meanwhile, 2 dead bodies fell out of the cupboard; the bodies of Toad and Toadette. Then, a figure dashed out into another room, meeting the 'Master'.

'Is it done?' 'Master' whispered.

'Yes sir. They're both gone.' The figure replied.

'Good. Now who's next?' 'Master' questioned.

* * *

_Remaining characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, DK, Dixie, Diddy, Goombella, Waluigi, Bowser, Kamek, Koops, Kooper, Vivian, Flurrie, Bombette_

_Dead characters: Parakarry, Tiny Kong, Wario, Toad, Toadette_

_Murderers: 'Master', ?_

* * *

**So... Toad and Toadette are dead, and there are 2 killers! Who do you think they are?**

**R&R!**


	5. Bacon Sarnie

**Sorry for the lack of chapters so far today, but thanks to Kaiimi for reviewing, and the advice. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mario woke up with an arm around him. He smiled, and kissed the hand. It felt different.

'Peach?' he asked.

'Wrong.' a different voice said, making Mario's heart beat faster. He turned around to see a gun.

'Oh my god! What the fuck are you gonna do with that?' Mario shouted, his voice shaking.

'I'm gonna make a bacon sarnie and style Peach's hair with it, what do you think?' the voice behind the gun remarked. Mario tried grabbing the gun, but it prompted the killer to whack him with it constantly. After a minute or so of whacking, Mario lay near-dead on the bed. The killer waited a moment, and pulled the trigger.

'Bye bye!' they cheered, chirpily, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Peach wandered into Mario's room, and gasped at the bleeding hole in his head. She screamed, and dashed to find a pulse. Nothing. Tears fell from her face as she realised her Mario was dead. Her hero, gone forever. Daisy opened the door, making Peach scream.

'What the fuck did you do that for?' Peach said through sobs, terrified.

'I heard you scream. HOLY SHIT! That's Mario!' Daisy shouted, and Peach nodded glumly. 'The killer...'

'We can not let anyone else get killed. Come on, we're telling everyone what's happening, and finding that killer right now!' Peach declared, chin high, leading a confused Daisy out.

'Alright, listen! We have let too many people die and we've done nothing about it!' Peach made her speech in front of everyone. 'Wait, where are Toad and Toadette?' she noticed.

'Dead... both of them...' Kamek said, emotionless.

'That-that's exactly what I mean! Tiny, Parakarry, Wario, Toad and Toadette, now Mario-'

'Mario? He died?' Bowser asked, shocked.

'That's where I was getting to next! I found Mario with a bullet hole in his head.' Peach remembered her discovery, and started crying again. Luigi too was in tears. Daisy comforted the two.

'Anyway, I think, no we think that we should work out the killer now. Before anyone else is killed.' Daisy spoke confidently.

'We already know who the killer is.' Rosalina boasted. 'It's Kooper.' Kooper looked devastated. He was told they thought that but he didn't fully believe it.

'Bullshit.' Kooper defended.

'I agree.' Yoshi smiled.

'Same.' Koops had a change of heart.

'Well we know it's true. So don't try and deny it.' DK spat.

'I can't believe you think it's me!' Kooper cried out.

'Because we know it's true!' Waluigi shouted. They argued for hours, before Kooper lost it.

'You know what? I'm fed up of this place! Half the people are accusing me of killing people. Look, I am not the killer! Can you not get that into your stupid, thick skulls? Now just shut up, turn on the TV and watch some boring movie!' Kooper screamed.

'Ok, I'll put in a random movie. Jaws. That'll do.' Luigi sighed. They sat in silence and watched the movie. When it was over, everyone went upstairs quietly, except for Flurrie, who didn't want to be with DK.

'Hmm... what should I do?' she thought to herself. 'Oh dear! I haven't had the chance to write since I've got here. But I forgot my pen. I guess I'll go get one from the cupboard.' she walked over to the cupboard, grabbed a pencil, but the pencil pulled her back in...

* * *

_Alive characters: Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, DK, Dixie, Diddy, Goombella, Waluigi, Bowser, Kamek, Koops, Kooper, Vivian, Flurrie, Bombette_

_Dead characters: Mario, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Parakarry, Tiny Kong_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	6. Talent Show

**Hi again! Thanks Kaiimi for the review again, when I see a review I write a new chapter - so get reviewing biatches! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

'What in the name of the lord is happening?' Flurrie shouted, panicking. 'Help!' She was pulled into the cupboard and saw a shady figure with a knife in their hand. Her heart started racing.

'Ready to die?' the killer whispered, and Flurrie shook her head violently. The killer grabbed her head, and stopped her from moving completely. 'This is gonna be fun!'

'Please, don't do this!' Flurrie begged.

'Sorry, no can do...' the killer said, sympathetically. They dug the knife into poor Flurrie's eye, removing it from her head. The other eye looked sad and puppy-like. It released a tear. Feeling no mercy, the killer did the same with the other eye, and Flurrie collapsed onto the floor. She could feel the life draining away. And more. And more. Nothing.

* * *

The remaining survivors, except for Kooper, were all sat in Bombette's bedroom.

'We need something to keep us entertained. We can't just sit here!' Waluigi decided.

'I'm gonna get Kooper.' Yoshi said, walking into Kooper's room. 'Hey...'

'Hi.' Kooper groaned, with sad eyes.

'Look, all that matters is that I know you aren't the killer, and you know you aren't the killer.' Yoshi supported, 'So, join us in Bombette's room, maybe they'll see sense.'

'Ok, but if one of them says anything, I'm out.' Kooper warned.

'Good.' Yoshi led Kooper into Bombette's room, and Bombette smiled.

'Listen, we're all really sorry about earlier. We are all just terrified about what's happening at the moment, and we wanted someone to blame.' Bombette apologised.

'It's fine, really. I think we should just wait and see, maybe the killer will reveal themselves.' Kooper accepted.

'Yeah, maybe they will...' Rosalina hinted towards whoever the killer was.

'Well they aren't gonna reveal themselves now! Idiot.' Goombella ironically shouted.

'Anyway, we need to be entertained. Any ideas?' DK changed the subject.

'Umm... what about a Kelen Castle's Got Talent one-off?' Dixie suggested.

'That's a good idea actually! Who wants to go first?' Vivian asked.

'I will, I will! I want to dance for you all!' Daisy volunteered, getting up, pulling a stereo from nowhere. On came some upbeat, party music, and Daisy danced strangely in time with it. At the end, everyone applauded, and Luigi hugged her.

'Who's next?' Birdo asked.

'Me! I wanna sing a song I think perfectly fits with the situation!' Dixie revealed, she grabbed a guitar from nowhere, and started playing it. She sang:

'_I'm a phoenix in the water  
A fish that's learnt to fly  
And I've always been a daughter  
But feathers are meant for the sky  
So I'm wishing, wishing further  
For the excitement to arrive  
It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos  
Than laying at the sharp end of this knife_

With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real

'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home home home home

So when I'm ready to be bolder,  
And my cuts have healed with time  
Comfort will rest on my shoulder  
And I'll bury my future behind  
I'll always keep you with me  
You'll be always on my mind  
But there's a shining in the shadows  
I'll never know unless I try

With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real

'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home home home home home home home

'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home home home home' At the end of the song, everyone was silenced. A few even had tears in their eyes. After a few seconds of silence, everyone applauded like mad.

'Well, that was truly amazing...' even Kamek was crying.

'I agree.' Bowser put a tissue to his eye.

'Thanks.' Dixie blushed.

* * *

**I know that was an uneventful chapter, but I felt that one chapter needed purely character bonding and reaction. The song was 'Home' by Gabrielle Aplin. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	7. Breakfast Time

**Hello again! Here with yet another chapter. Thanks again to Kaiimi and Owen96 for reviewing, and anyone else is welcome to review ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Everyone had gone to bed after Dixie's performance, but Bowser rolling in his sleep was keeping Kamek awake.

'Ugh... I might just go into Wario's room. Can't be that bad, huh?' Kamek thought to herself, getting up from her bed. Leaving her room, she spotted Diddy too walking out of his room, and into the bathroom. Kamek found herself in Wario's room, and tucked herself in. That was when the whole castle shook. A blood-curdling scream from the bathroom. Then a lot of running. _'Diddy!' _But she was wrong. Diddy wasn't dead. Diddy was running out of the bathroom, shellshocked from what he just saw. He dashed into Kamek's room, and burst into tears.

'Diddy? Who died?' Kamek asked ironically, making Diddy look up at her as if she were... well Kamek.

'It... it's Birdo! I... never liked her... but I didn't... wanna see her... die in front... of me.' Diddy sobbed, while Dixie walked in.

'What's wrong? I heard a scream? Dixie supported.

'Birdo's dead!' Diddy cried.

'Did you see who did it?' Kamek pushed.

'No, I didn't see, but we might be able to catch them. I know what they were wearing. It was a black shirt with green trousers. Yeah. Who was wearing that?' Diddy asked.

'Well, Luigi wore something like that, but so did Yoshi...' Kamek revealed.

'But then so did Kooper, Koops, DK and Goombella, so we're back to square 1.' Dixie sighed.

'Well it's either one of those or their room-partners, so let's investigate!' Diddy ordered.

* * *

In the morning, the news of Birdo's death had spread, and Yoshi was sat blowing into his cup of coffee.

'She's gone...' he kept whispering to himself, before Kooper sat next to him, smiling sympathetically.

'It's hard now, but everyone just has to get through these. We won't go insane that way.' Kooper chuckled.

'Guess so... it's just hard to believe, y'know?' Yoshi spoke.

'I know buddy.' Kooper smiled, just as Vivian wandered over next to them.

'Hi, how you holding up?' Vivian asked.

'I'm ok thanks.' Yoshi forced a smile.

'Good, it's gonna get easier you know?' Vivian smiled back.

'Yeah, as long as no one else dies, we'll be fine.' Kooper agreed.

* * *

Breakfast time. The time where there were 3 different, but rapidly decreasing, groups. On the first table sat Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Kooper, Koops and Rosalina...

'So... this toast's nice, huh?' Luigi broke the silence.

'Yeah, it is.' Rosalina awkwardly agreed. More silence.

'There's never anything to do around here...' Daisy complained. 'Oh wait, I brought my 3DS with me! I can play Mario Kart 7!' Daisy was distracted from the rest of the table.

'Lucky bitch...' Peach spat, and Koops' spat his drink out of his mouth, laughing.

'Wait, I have mine too! Wanna go online?' Kooper asked, but Daisy was too busy racing to notice. 'Oh well, Yosh, you wanna go?'

'Yes please.' Yoshi smiled, grabbing the 3DS from Kooper, and ducking his head under the table.

* * *

On the second table, there was Vivian, Bombette, DK, Dixie, Diddy and Goombella, who were joined by Kamek.

'So there are 10 culprits and 16 people in the castle? Great, just great.' Kamek sighed.

'Who are those culprits, by the way?' DK asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, there's Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Kooper, Koops, Rosalina and Waluigi...' Diddy tried avoiding the 3 who were at the table.

'That's 7. Who are the other 3?' Vivian questioned.

'Well, umm... there's DK, Goombella and... Vivian.' Dixie said quietly.

'What? You think we did it?' Goombella shouted.

'Ok, that's 7 suspects then...' Diddy said under his breath.

* * *

On the final table, sat Bowser and Waluigi, who just didn't get along. End of really.

* * *

**So, that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed! :)**


	8. How Does That Make Any Sense?

**Hello! Sorry for the long break from this story but I've been a bit busy over the past weeks or so, because my family came over to stay, then it was my birthday, yadda yadda yadda. Sorry, but the chances are I won't be updating from Friday to Sunday either, as I'm staying at my cousin's for the bank holiday weekend. Thanks to RedTurtle362 and Kaiimi for reviewing, and to answer mangoinmysoul's question - Dry Bones isn't in the story. Anyway, I'm rambling on about things no one cares about, so just enjoy the chapter, ok? :P**

* * *

Kooper, Yoshi and Vivian ordered a meeting after everyone had finished their breakfast, and the trio had stood up in front of everyone, before Kooper spoke.

'Look, we have a plan on how to survive here!' he said, cheerfully. 'As long as no one else dies, we can all survive!'

'How the fuck does that make any sense?' Kamek spat, literally.

'What Kooper means is that if we all stick together, and have each other's backs, no one can die!' Vivian corrected.

'But one of us here is the killer, so when the killer has someone's back, they will die.' Diddy sighed.

'Oh yeah... you guys really didn't think that through...' Yoshi laughed.

'WE didn't? You were the one who told us to have a group meeting!' Vivian shouted.

'I did not!' Yoshi waved his hand in Vivian's face, and Kooper pulled him away.

'No! Kooper, why did you do that? Things just got interesting!' Bowser moaned.

'We can't fight each other! We need to have each other's backs! That was our plan in the first place!' Kooper ordered.

'But, as Diddy said, one of us is the killer...' Rosalina reminded the group, and everyone sighed.

'How about we just go into pairs. That way, if someone does die, we'll know it's their partner!' Bombette suggested.

'That's, like, a good, like, idea!' Goombella agreed.

'Oh god, I thought she got rid of her likes.' Waluigi groaned.

'So, there are 16 of us. We can just get into pairs from there!' Dixie concluded. 'I'm with Diddy!'

'I'm going with Luigi!' Daisy called, and Peach gasped.

'You don't wanna go with me?' Peach looked hurt. 'Well fine!'

'I guess I'll go with Kooper.' Yoshi shrugged.

'Vivian and I!' Bombette squealed.

'I'm going with Waluigi! I can't stand to be with Bowser any longer.' Kamek shuddered.

'Can I go with Rosalina?' Koops asked, and Rosalina nodded happily.

'I'm going with Goombella! I can't stand Bowser!' DK shouted.

'Great, so I'm left with Bowser!' Peach sighed.

* * *

'Bowser! Stop pushing me!' Peach moaned, with the group now split up.

'Sorry, but I am rather large.' Bowser defended.

'Whatever... I need to pee.' Peach excused, before dashing off in a different direction.

'Wait! We need to stay together!' Bowser shouted, 'I want my mummy!' He wandered off into a room he'd never seen before. It had many boxes, and a random rope from the ceiling. 'Hmm... what does this do?' he pulled the rope, and a massive axe came swinging at him. He tried to duck, but was too big. It hit him in the forehead, causing him to fall to the floor. 'Peach? Anyone? Help me...'

* * *

**Rather short, I know. But as I said, I have been pretty busy! R&R!**


	9. Life or Death

**Hiya! I'm here with an update for KELEN CASTLE KILLINGS! I wasn't expecting this to return, to be honest, but here it is! I loved writing this story, and once this has finished there MAY be a sequel, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, enjoy :D**

* * *

Bowser could feel blood dripping from the unpleasant wound on his forehead, he was almost accepting his fate. Just then, he heard footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Peach? Is that you?" Bowser asked, almost cheerfully.

"Who is it?" came a different voice, Bowser sighed with relief, realising who it was.

"Thank god you're here! I really need help! Come into the attic, please!" Bowser ordered.

"Umm... ok. Why?" another voice questioned.

"Ah, you're here too. Thought so. There was a little, well huge, accident." Bowser started telling his story, "Peach ran away, and then an axe swung into my head. It didn't hit much, but I can almost feel my brain..." he almost giggled, putting one finger inside his wound.

"That's just too much..." the pair entered the attic, and looked on in disgust.

"Hehe. Hi. Can you get help? One of you?" he asked.

"Hmm... shall we get help? Or shall we leave you there?" one of the pair laughed.

"What do you think?" Bowser rolled his eyes.

"We _could _kill 'im? What do you say?" the same person suggested.

"WHAT? IT'S YOU TWO?" Bowser shrieked. "SOMEBODY HELP ME, THE KILLERS ARE-"

"Say one more fucking word and I'll make your death the worst. Just let us do our work..." the other person in the pair softly whispered.

"Please don't..." Bowser pleaded, almost crying.

"But you know it's us now..." one person justified. "There is another choice, however."

Bowser gulped, "And what is that?"

"You must help us. Help us kill the rest of them. You're the strongest here!" another person persuaded.

"I'm not sure..." Bowser looked panicked.

"This is life, or death." a knife was brandished out of one person's pocket, "Which would you prefer?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Kooper were playing a board game they had found in a cupboard - Yoshi finding it quite boring, while Kooper was in a very competitive mood.

"I'm gonna win this! Are ya scared?" Kooper was jumping around the bedroom.

Yoshi sighed, "You've been saying that for the last half an hour - I don't care..."

"What's wrong? It's just a little bit of fun." Kooper frowned.

"Just how people are dying, and all we're doing is playing games. We aren't doing anything to save them!" Yoshi shouted.

"Hey! Calm down! If you want, we'll be prepared for any attack. Better?" Kooper hoped.

"Yeah... but I'm tired. I'm gonna get some sleep." Yoshi yawned.

"Okay, see ya later." Kooper winked.

* * *

"Hey, do you think we should be trying to find out who is killing people? As we pretty much have nothing else to do, and I like gossip." Bombette laughed.

"Haha! Could be a good idea, but we must NOT tell anyone else, okay?" Vivian ordered.

"Of course! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY SO MUCH FUN!" Bombette screamed.

"Umm... shall we start work?" Vivian awkwardly spoke.

"Yeah, sure." Bombette smiled.

"So... Daisy and Luigi are a pair, and they would both support one another were the killer. It could be one of those?" Vivian guessed.

"It could be both of them? Mystical..." Bombette waved her arms around.

"...Anyway, Koops and Rosalina seem to be very quiet too. Wonder if they're secretly planning stuff?" Vivian guessed again.

"Ah... interesting..." Bombette resolved.

"Indeed..." Vivian raised her non-existant eyebrows.

"Then there's Yoshi and Kooper - but Kooper's been accused before, he got genuinely upset, and Yoshi lost Birdo." Bombette almost cried at Birdo's name.

"What about Diddy and Dixie? DK seemed to be very defensive of them before..." Vivian observed.

"OH YEAH! HE WAS SUPER SPECIAL MAD!" Bombette shrieked.

"Is that about it for the suspects? It could be Goombella or DK, but Peach and Bowser weren't exactly happy to be with each other, so that rules those two out." Vivian ignored Bombette.

"Yeah... so it's Daisy, Luigi, Koops, Rosalina, Diddy, Dixie, Goombella, DK, what about Kamek and Waluigi? Or it could be one of US? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD?" Bombette started crying.

"What is wrong with you?" Vivian harshly spat, then laughed as Bombette gave her a pouting face.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of deaths! I just hope you enjoyed this, what will Bowser decide to do? ;)**


	10. Discoveries

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Kaiimi: It wouldn't surprise me to be honest ;)**

**Alive: Dixie, Diddy, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Kooper, Vivian, Bombette, Kamek, Waluigi, Koops, Rosalina, Goombella, DK**

* * *

Bowser was shaking as he realised he needed to make his decision. He could feel blood pouring from his head still, but wasn't bothered too much about that at the moment. He could help the two killers murder more innocent people - or die himself.

"I don't know..." he awkwardly spoke.  
"Well you're gonna have to make your decision pretty quickly, or we'll kill you anyway." one of the killers threatened.  
Tears fell from Bowser's eyes as he was getting closer to his decision, "I don't want to do this..."  
"Do what?" the other killer asked, "Is it life or death?"  
Bowser hesitated, before sighing sadly, "Kill me. I can't let everyone else die, but I definitely don't want to be part of it."  
"Ok, are you sure?"  
"Yes. Positive. Just don't make it too painful."  
"Now that we can't promise." one of the pair smiled sympathetically, before slowly moving the knife towards Bowser's head.  
"WAIT!" Bowser shouted. There was a long pause.  
"What?" sighed one of the killers, but there was just another pause. Bowser remained silent, before quickly getting up and running out of the attic.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" the other killer shrieked, but Bowser was somehow too fast for them. After a few minutes, he was out of their sight.  
"Phew, that was a close one..." Bowser panted in a corner of a room.  
"Wasn't it just?" a familiar voice smirked.  
"How did you... find me?" Bowser panicked.  
"It wasn't hard, you leave massive footprints in the floorboards!" they rolled their eyes.  
"Oh... this is probably gonna be more gruesome now, isn't it?" Bowser nervously asked.  
"Oh yeah..." another voice appeared, with a knife in hand.  
"Okay, just do it. Go ahead." Bowser invited.  
"This is a trick, you're gonna run off again." one of the killers identified.  
"No, it really isn't. Just kill me for god sake!" Bowser screamed.  
"Fine. Would you like the honours, master?" the other killer asked.  
"Pleasure, thank you." 'Master' graciously smiled, taking the knife off the other and slitting Bowser's throat. Bowser gurgled, but was silenced when the knife went across his stomach, then across his forehead, then finally into his heart. The poor turtle-thing fell to the floor, tears falling from his face.  
"Our work here is done..." 'Master' evilly laughed, joined by the other killer. "ENOUGH!"  
"Yes master." the other killer bowed, before walking out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy and Luigi were lying in their double bed, thinking about how long it'll be before one of them gets killed.  
"We'll be fine, y'know?" Luigi tried to comfort Daisy.  
"Will we, though?" Daisy got up, "All of our friends are dying - Toad, Toadette, Tiny, Parakarry, Wario, Birdo, Mario, who knows if anyone else has died and we don't know about it? I feel bad that it hasn't been me yet..."  
"Look, I'm sure it'll be fine, we just need to be prepared and look out for each other!" Luigi smiled.  
"Are you sure? Because it doesn't look like that at the moment? Peach left Mario for 2 minutes and he was killed - Birdo went off to the toilets and was killed, nowhere is safe anymore!" Daisy complained.  
"I can't say there isn't a small chance, but we just have to have faith that we'll survive... and weapons! Why hasn't anyone thought of this yet? We just need weapons! C'mon, let's go off to the kitchen, there are sure to be some knives or something there!" Luigi pulled Daisy along to the kitchen.

"Ooh! I found something really cool! Look at this!" Daisy grinned as she pulled off a handle for a cupboard, "This is an amazing crowbar!"  
"That's a cupboard handle!" Luigi sighed, "Eh, it'll work!" he laughed as he pulled out a butcher's knife that was lying on the table.  
"We are set to destroy now!" Daisy stood up straight like a superhero.  
"What are you guys doing?" Peach questioned.  
"AAAHHHH! KILLER! QUICK, USE YOUR WEAPONS!" Daisy dashed over to Peach, hitting her over the head with her 'crowbar'.  
"What the hell did you just do that for? Peach just came downstairs..." Luigi looked scared.  
"Oh... I guess I got caught in the moment..." Daisy nervously laughed, "Wait, is she ok?" she knelt down next to her and checked her pulse.  
"Well?" Luigi asked, concerned.  
"Yes, she's fine..." Daisy sighed with relief. Peach started to come around.  
"Can I ask what just happened?" Peach mumbled.  
"I thought you were the killer... I didn't even see who you were... I got scared, sorry." Daisy apologised.  
"That's ok, why do you have weapons?" Peach questioned.  
"We were preparing for the killer." Luigi replied.  
"I guess it's lucky I didn't have that knife then!" Daisy joked, and the others laughed.  
"Very." Peach smiled. Then they heard a scream, causing all three of them to jump and panic...

* * *

The three ran upstairs, trying to find where the scream came from. They found a dead body in one room, and Daisy screamed when she realised who it was.  
"OH MY GOD! BOWSER!" Daisy rushed over to the dead body of Bowser.  
"Wait! No one's around here, this looks like it was ages ago!" Peach observed.  
"Hang on a minute, weren't you with Bowser, Peach?" Luigi questioned.  
"Yeah... but I went off to pee and Bowser must've carried on." Peach shrugged.  
"Likely story." Luigi shook his head.  
"You seriously think it's me?" Peach gasped.  
"Now, Weegee, calm down..." Daisy said, "There must be another dead body around here, as Bowser seems like he's been dead a while." she tried not to cry.  
"I feel so bad, I shouldn't have left him..." Peach stared into space, sadly.  
"Anyway, let's look for whoever has seemed to have been killed or hurt *cough* by Peach *cough*." Luigi sneakily remarked, leading to Peach hitting him in the face. "Get off me with your killing hands!" Luigi then ran off. Daisy simply rolled her eyes.  
"Don't worry about him..." Daisy comforted Peach, who looked despaired.  
"Ok." Peach gave a slight smile.  
"Let's go and find whoever has been attacked." Daisy made that sound happy.  
"Yeah, ok." Peach smiled some more.

"Hello? Anyone?" Daisy called out, worrying.  
"In here!" a voice shouted.  
"Who is it?" Peach asked.  
"Just come here!" the voice demanded.  
Peach scoffed, "Fine!" the pair walked into the room the sound was coming from and gasped at the terrible sight in front of them. This sight was Kamek's ghastly dead body, with Waluigi stood stunned in front.  
"What happened?" Daisy questioned.  
"Me and Kamek were walking down here, and Kamek opened a cupboard. That's when I saw a load of stuff pour out of it and when I cleared it all away, I saw Kamek's dead body. I'm guessing it was from that sword over there." Waluigi pointed.  
"Well, that's another one dead today..." Peach sighed.  
"Why, who else has died?" Waluigi looked confused.  
"Bowser. I'm not sure how, but Luigi now thinks I'm the killer because of it." Peach said, sadly.  
"I don't think so - you're the nicest person here, myself aside, obviously." Waluigi boasted.  
"Yeah... sure..." Daisy whispered under her breath.  
"What?" Waluigi quickly asked.  
"Nothing..." Daisy smirked, which made Peach laugh.  
"Whatever." Waluigi rolled his eyes.

* * *

"...And check mate." Rosalina grinned as she outnumbered Koops at chess.  
"I'm getting better, you have to admit!" Koops laughed, as did Rosalina.  
"Slightly." Rosalina joked, before getting up from her seat.  
"Where are you going?" Koops asked, almost pushing her back down.  
"To the toilet. Is that allowed?" Rosalina rolled her eyes jokingly.  
"Are you sure you want to go? Who knows what'll happen..." Koops worried.  
"Calm down, sweetie! I'm only going for a few minutes. If you're so scared - come with me!" Rosalina invited.  
"With you... in there?" Koops looked confused.  
"No! You can wait outside for me, then if the killer does come along, you can come in and lock the door!" Rosalina smiled.  
"Hmm, I'm not sure." Koops nervously bit his lip without knowing.  
"You don't need to be so worried!" Rosalina comforted.  
"But the killer is around and they could strike at any time..." Koops admitted, "Are you not a little bit scared?"  
"Of course I am? I'm terrified that the killer will strike and kill me, or take you away from me! But, I don't show it, because they always pick on the scared ones." Rosalina winked.  
"Then why haven't they taken me yet?" Koops asked.  
"Because, you're a very likeable person who no one would ever want to hurt..." Rosalina flattered.  
"You always know what to say... fine, I'll come with you!" Koops gave up.  
"Good!" Rosalina took him to the toilet, sat him outside while she did her... business.

"See, it was fine - because we didn't look worried." Rosalina proved.  
"A very good point there, I'll take that advice from now on!" Koops confidently announced.  
"How long will that last then? 5 minutes?" Rosalina joked.  
"Probably less." Koops shrugged, and Rosalina burst out laughing.  
"That's the spirit!" she managed to say while laughing.

* * *

"Ok, where will we find some clues then?" Donkey Kong asked, with Goombella just behind.  
"I, like, don't know..." Goombella sighed, "I'm just, like, so useless."  
"That's not true!" Donkey Kong almost yelled.  
"Yes it, like is." Goombella hung her head. "I'm, like, surprised the, like, killer hasn't, like, killed me, like, yet."  
"What, because you're fun, smart and have a bubbly personality, most times?" Donkey Kong grinned.  
"You really, like, think that?" Goombella asked.  
"Of course! You're the most fun person here, but don't tell Diddy or Dixie I said that!" Donkey Kong cheekily stuck out his tongue.  
"I, like, won't." Goombella winked.  
"See, fun!" Donkey Kong raised his eyebrows in a happy way.  
"Thanks! You're, like, the best." Goombella smiled, and Donkey Kong just smiled and walked off with her.

"She's more fun than us, is she?" Dixie said, hiding in a cupboard, "We'll see about that..."  
"Why are we here again?" Diddy questioned.  
"We were looking for clues, then we saw them come past and now we're in this cupboard." Dixie concluded.  
"Oh yeah..." Diddy smiled.  
"So... what do we do about Goombella - she's clearly distracting DK from us!" Dixie dramatically shouted.  
"Umm... I don't know... we could-" Diddy was interrupted.  
"OOOH! I HAVE IT! WE COULD KILL HER!" Dixie shouted.  
"That sounds crazy, wait a second... are you the killer?" Diddy looked very concerned.  
"What? Of course not! We just can't let Goombella take DK away from us!" Dixie yelled.  
"No, we can't let that happen, but killing Goombella is definitely not the option, we'll have to think of something else..." Diddy thought aloud.  
"I have another idea!" Dixie announced.  
"Lord help us..." Diddy whispered.  
"We could tell Goombella that DK badmouthed her to us!" Dixie bowed to herself.  
"That's actually a good idea..." Diddy smirked, "I'm so happy I came up with it!"  
"What? I CAME UP WITH IT YOU LITTLE TIKI!" Dixie insulted.  
"I'm sorry... what did you just call me? A tiki? That's beyond offensive." Diddy walked off.  
"DIDDY! WAIT!" Dixie cried, "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"  
"I don't wanna hear it!" Diddy continued walking away, but missed a step on the stairs and fell all the way to the bottom.  
"DIDDY! ARE YOU OK? PLEASE BE OK! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" Dixie burst into tears.

* * *

**Intense... is Diddy ok? Are you sad that Bowser and Kamek are dead? Who do you think the killers are?**


	11. Interviews

**Hey guys! I got extremely bored and decided to write another update on this story! Thanks to... erm, no one for reviewing in the time I had the last chapter up (:P) and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.**

* * *

_Alive characters: Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong (?), Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, Kooper, Vivian, Bombette, Waluigi, Koops, Rosalina, Goombella, Donkey Kong_

_Dead characters: Tiny Kong, Parakarry, Wario, Toad, Toadette, Mario, Flurrie, Birdo, Bowser, Kamek_

* * *

Diddy moaned as he came around from his fall down the stairs, "What happened?"  
"You slipped down the stairs! I'm so happy you're alright!" Dixie kissed him on the forehead.  
"Wait a second, you called me a tiki!" Diddy got angry again.  
"I'm really sorry, please forgive me!" Dixie begged.  
"Oh, okay. Just as long as you never call anyone that again, other than the murderer, of course." Diddy winked.  
"I'm so glad you're ok and making jokes again. Come here!" Dixie opened her arms for a hug, and Diddy accepted. They hugged for a while before they heard someone coming up the stairs.  
"Get a room for god sake." Waluigi spat, rolling his eyes.  
"Actually... we were just about to..." Dixie joked, and Diddy burst out laughing.  
"Too much information." Waluigi cringed, "Anyway, we're having a house meeting in 5 minutes, so get THAT done quickly. Or preferably not at all."  
Diddy sighed, "Fine. We'll be down in a second." Waluigi then walked off.  
"That was hilarious! He actually thought we were going to do THAT..." Dixie laughed.  
"I know! Anyway, we better get going down there, it's probably something serious." Diddy worried.  
"Yeah, ok..." Dixie sighed, "I wonder who's dead this time..."

Diddy and Dixie arrived for the group meeting to everyone chatting in a worried fashion.  
"That doesn't sound good." Dixie said.  
"Not good at all." Diddy looked very concerned.  
"OKAY! Everyone shut up!" Kooper ordered, "WE NEED TO DISCUSS SOME THINGS! I believe Vivian has something to say?"  
"Yes, I do. Bombette and I have been trying to work out who the killer is, again." Vivian announced.  
"Last time you did this Kooper got really angry, so if you're just gonna make an accusation, don't bother." Rosalina butted in.  
"LET HER TALK!" Bombette shrieked."  
"...Anyway, we've been weighing up all available evidence-" Vivian was interrupted.  
"What evidence? TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" DK demanded.  
"As in what people have been saying and how they've reacted, but we have too many possible suspects to make an accurate estimation. So, I'm going to ask YOU what you think we should do the many suspects until there's enough evidence." Vivian finished.  
"Lock them in one room until 1 person is left and they are the killer." Daisy stupidly suggested.  
"No, that's simply idiotic. Every suspect would die." Yoshi shook his head.  
"Oh, what ideas do you have, little genius?" Luigi defended Daisy.  
"Umm... how about-"  
"Yeah, nothing. What I thought." Luigi interrupted.  
"I had a suggestion..." Yoshi made Luigi look stupid.  
"Well, Luigi just, like, got ROASTED!" Goombella shouted.  
"Shut up, Goombella." Luigi rolled his eyes.  
"What was your suggestion, Yoshi?" Vivian asked.  
"Well, we could just interview all the suspects and look at the evidence that way?" Yoshi suggested.  
"That's such an amazing idea Yoshi! COME ON EVERYONE, APPLAUD HIM! NOW I SAY!" Bombette yelled, and everyone obeyed, terrified.  
"I think she may be the killer..." Rosalina whispered to Koops, joking.  
"True that." Koops agreed.  
"What are you two whispering to each other? You seem to do that a lot..." Dixie noticed.  
"We just joke about stuff, that's all. We try to have FUN." Rosalina rolled her eyes.  
"Or you're talking about which one of us you're going to KILL NEXT!" Bombette did her signature arm-waving. "Mystical..."  
"We are not the killers, okay?" Koops denied.  
"Of course..." Waluigi said, under his breath.  
"No! I know who the killer is!" Luigi announced.  
"WHO?" everyone shouted.  
"It's Peach!" Luigi screamed.  
"That's crazy!" Daisy defended her friend.  
"Yeah, it's not me! Just because I was with Bowser doesn't mean I killed him. I think you're forgetting Waluigi was also with someone who has died..." Peach raised that subject.  
"It's not me! I defended you earlier, traitor!" Waluigi shunned.  
"ENOUGH!" Vivian screeched.

"Ok! Does anyone else have any other ideas as to how to find out who the killer is?" Kooper asked.  
"Nope. I got nothin'" Goombella shook her head.  
"Me neither." Peach sighed.  
"Is that decided then?" Vivian called, "We'll interview the suspects?"  
"Yeah, sure. Who are these suspects, by the way?" Donkey Kong questioned.  
"I'll reveal them now, as long as no one reacts badly. I don't mean offense to this what so ever. Okay?" Bombette said.  
"Ok. I promise." Koops spoke on behalf of everyone.  
"Wait, we need INTERVIEWERS!" Bombette tried to change the subject.  
"I'll do it." Yoshi volunteered.  
"So it'll be Bombette, Yoshi and I?" Vivian asked.  
"Yeah, just tell us who the damn suspects are!" Daisy ordered.  
"Fine! Ahem, in no particular order, the suspects are..." Bombette built up suspense.  
"Daisy." Vivian revealed.  
"Koops." Bombette said.  
"Rosalina." Vivian announced.  
"Luigi." Bombette widened her eyes for no good reason.  
"Dixie." Vivian looked nervous.  
"Diddy." Bombette called.  
"Waluigi." Vivian said.  
"Goombella." Bombette bit her lip anxiously for effect.  
"And DK." Vivian finalised.  
"I'm offended." Dixie looked very sad.  
"Me too!" Goombella whined.  
"Oh shut up complaining, you said no bad reactions!" Vivian rolled her eyes.  
"Calm down guys, it's just procedure." Koops calmed the situation down.  
"That we're being accused of killing people? Very good procedure..." Daisy sighed.  
"That's probably the smartest thing you've said in your life, isn't it?" Kooper remarked.  
"Rude." Daisy shoved Kooper out of the way.  
"Hypocrite." Kooper deliberately annoyed Daisy.  
"Say one more thing to my girlfriend and I will cut you." Luigi threatened.  
"Ooh, hardnut!" Yoshi joined in.  
"EVERYBODY, LIKE, SHUT UP!" Goombella ordered.  
"What Goombella, like, said!" DK repeated.  
"Are you, like, imitating, like, me?" Goombella asked.  
"No, your 'likes' must've caught on..." DK admitted.  
"AAAH! HE'S BEEN INFECTED! BURN HIM!" Bombette picked DK up and threw him into the oven, turned the heat onto full and left him to burn.  
"What did you just do?" Diddy asked, tears in his eyes.  
"So... shall we start with the interviews?" Bombette smiled like nothing happened.  
"You just killed DK, it's you!" Dixie accused.  
"Ok! Koops, you first!" Vivian called up.

* * *

"So, Koops, what motives would you have for killing someone?" Vivian asked.  
"None, I'm a friendly person and get on with everyone." Koops said, confidently.  
"Everyone? Is that every single person on the planet, or not?" Bombette questioned.  
"Of course I don't get on with every single person on the planet - I don't know every single person on the planet!" Koops looked confused.  
"Well, I do." Bombette boasted, "You're either very antisocial or the killer - which are you?"  
"Neither! I get on with most people I know!" Koops defended.  
"Ahah! You said everyone, now it's most! Next it'll be some people. You're changing your statement Koops, and that's not good..." Bombette's eyes widened again.  
Koops pressed his hands against both sides of his head, "Can you ask proper questions please?"  
"Of course, we apologise for Bombette's questions." Yoshi pushed Bombette to the floor, "You shush!"  
"Anyway, you have appeared to form a 'bond' with Rosalina, what sort of bond is this?" Vivian asked.  
"I'd rather not reveal that, if that is ok?" Koops said, innocently.  
"Ah, I see. Your secret is safe with us, Koops." Yoshi winked.  
"Ok, I don't think we prepared this very well, as that is all we have to ask you. You are free to go now." Vivian showed him the exit, although he already knew where it was. "Can you send in Goombella, please?"

* * *

"Hello Goombella, please, take a seat." Yoshi invited.  
"Where should I, like, take it?" Goombella asked.  
"Just sit down." Vivian sighed, and Goombella obeyed.  
"So, of course we are going to ask you a few routine questions." Yoshi informed, "Have you had any fights with those who have been killed?"  
"Well, I did, like, have a fight, like, with Tiny Kong, like, when I was, like, 4, but we were, like, friends after, like, that." Goombella admitted.  
"That's... juicy." Bombette added, still on the floor. "You say you were 'like friends', what does this mean?"  
"That's just, like, a force, like, of habit. Sorry." Goombella said.  
"Of course." Vivian smiled sympathetically.  
"Final question, as we still aren't prepared, is this." Yoshi seriously told, "How good is your knowledge of weapons?"  
"I know, like, nothing about, like, weapons." Goombella assured,  
"That's terrible! You'd be useless in a zombie apocalypse!" Bombette shrieked.  
"Anyway, Goombella, you are free to go, but on your way out, can you bring in Dixie please?" Vivian asked.

* * *

"I won't be saying anything while that crazy Bombette is here, she just killed DK!" Dixie stubbornly shouted.  
"I'm not leaving." Bombette snapped her fingers, "And if you don't answer any questions, we'll presume you're the killer and murder you."  
"Try then." Dixie spat.  
"Bombette, just leave. We need to actually find out who the killer is and we don't have time for this!" Yoshi ordered.  
"Fine. BUT YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" Bombette screamed, walking out of the room.  
"Where were we?" Vivian asked, "Oh yes. Dixie, are you the type of person to do anything possible to get what you want?"  
"No, not at all. But if someone has just killed one of my closest friends you can understand my anger!" Dixie yelled.  
"She wasn't asking about that, but we get your point. I'd like to just say now that we're all very sorry for your losses in DK and Tiny, which seems like ages ago now." Yoshi smiled.  
"Maybe that's because the author couldn't be bothered to update for about a month!" Vivian shook her head in shame.  
"What author?" Dixie asked.  
"This is a story on a website, did you all not know that?" Vivian informed.  
"No. We did not." Yoshi looked confused.  
"Oh, well there's this website called fanfiction . net and there are all sorts of stories about us on there!" Vivian smiled, "Us three seem to be very popular!"  
"This is basically destroying the fourth wall." Dixie admitted.  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FOURTH WALL! PEOPLE CAN JUST BUILD ANOTHER ONE!" Vivian screamed.  
"Calm down, Vivian." Yoshi supported Vivian.  
"Okay, Dixie you are dismissed." Vivian grinned. "Just send in Luigi and pretend this conversation never happened."

* * *

"Greetings, Luigi, please sit down." Yoshi smiled very formally.  
"We have some questions about the recent murders that have taken place in this castle." Vivian said formally too.  
"Why are you being so weird?" Luigi asked, confused.  
"Weird? We're asking you some very serious questions about a very serious ma-I CAN'T DO IT, IT'S HILARIOUS! YOU WERE RIGHT YOSHI!" Vivian started laughing.  
"The point of that was?" Luigi questioned.  
"We're supposed to be interviewing you! Stop asking us questions!" Yoshi ordered.  
"Okay then..." Luigi sighed, "This is even worse than I thought."  
"Anyway, I've forgotten what questions to ask you, so you can just leave. Goodbye." Vivian dismissed, "Bring us Diddy now! Chop chop!"

* * *

"Okay, we haven't been very serious with our interviews, but because you are Diddy, we'll make an exception." Vivian winked.  
"Good. I want a serious interview to be part of discovering who killed DK." Diddy said.  
"That's pretty stupid then, because Bombette killed him." Yoshi informed.  
"You know what I mean! Shut up, I'm smart." Diddy scoffed.  
"Of course you are... anyway, the questions." Vivian focused, "Do you enjoy reading murder stories in a book or online?"  
"Why do you ask?" Diddy looked confused.  
"Because you could be getting ideas!" Yoshi shouted.  
"Oh yeah... in that case the answer is no." Diddy replied.  
"Ok... that is all we need to know." Vivian looked suspicious of Diddy. "Please tell Daisy to come on in!"

* * *

"God, what do you want?" Daisy sighed, "I am not the killer, so don't bother interviewing me."  
"Hmm... an interesting response. I believe that is all we need to know to make a conclusion of you, Daisy." Yoshi shook his head.  
"Please leave now. And tell Waluigi to come on in!" Vivian ordered.

* * *

"Hello Waluigi, pretty sure you know why you're here." Vivian informed.  
"Yes, I do. Please ask your questions and get them over with as quickly as possible. I have work to attend to." Waluigi said.  
"Ok, what work is this?" Yoshi inquired.  
"Just some work stuff... you know, I have a life?" Waluigi snapped.  
"Of course. What sort of hobbies do you have?" Vivian asked.  
"I read a lot, play sport video games, normal guy stuff. Why do you ask?" Waluigi looked confused, as most suspects have done.  
"Just to see what sort of stuff influences your actions, nothing too drastic. Thank you for your time Waluigi, you may leave now." Yoshi dismissed.  
"Thank you." Waluigi got up.  
"Can you please send Rosalina in for the final interview?" Vivian demanded politely.

* * *

"I know what you're going to ask, and I'm fully prepared for the questions ahead." Rosalina smiled.  
"Well, you're one step ahead of us then - we have no clue!" Vivian laughed, "It's the last interview and we're all tired and hungry, why don't we skip this one and get some food?"  
"That sounds like a plan!" Yoshi exclaimed.  
"But, I just spent 1 hour preparing!" Rosalina complained.  
"You seem like a very nice girl, I'm sure it isn't you." Vivian politely smiled at her. "You may leave, tell someone to prepare a massive feast - I'm starving!"

* * *

So, Kooper and Koops prepared a big feast for the group, with some help from Peach, and had it prepared within an hour.  
"Wow! This looks great! Good job guys!" Dixie cheered.  
"What is it?" Diddy asked.  
"There's a variety in here, and we used a secret ingredient!" Kooper smiled.  
"What is it?" Diddy asked again.  
"If we told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Koops winked.  
"But I'm sure it's lovely... not that I've been stealing it or anything." Peach casually giggled.  
"Ooh! Those cookies look sublime! I want one!" Daisy screamed, "Or two... OR TEN!" she grabbed 10 cookies and put them on her plate.  
"How are you thin?" Yoshi questioned. However, as he watched Daisy eat the cookies, confused as to how she is too thin, he noticed something. "Daisy... you seem to be-"  
"AAAAH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" Daisy screeched as she began floating upwards.  
"DAISY! NO! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Luigi yelled.  
"BE QUICK! WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE THESE COOKIES WILL DO!" Daisy panicked.  
"Guys, don't worry, I'm sure Daisy will be fine..." Vivian assured, although it wasn't looking good as the princess of Sarasaland's head began to expand.  
"Oww! My head hurts!" Daisy moaned, her head getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it simply turned into 2 eyeballs, a set of teeth and her hair.  
"DAISY! NOOOOOOO!" Luigi cried, "IT ISN'T TRUE!"  
"Oh my God! These, like, cookies were, like, poisoned!" Goombella shouted, "They were, like, trying to, like, kill us!"  
"No we weren't! It must've been a mistake!" Koops worried.  
"We just basically killed Daisy!" Peach could feel tears falling from her eyes, "I FEEL TERRIBLE!"  
"Guys..." Yoshi looked concerned.  
"What?" everyone asked.  
"Where's Bombette?" Yoshi asked.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuun! R&R please!**


	12. It's Adorable!

**Hello again and good morning/afternoon/evening/sleep! Thanks to all reviewers (Owen96 and Kaiimi) and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Owen96 (Chp 10): I couldn't feel him lasting much longer, so I killed him off.**  
**Kaiimi (Chp 10): ^^**  
**Owen96 (Chp 11): Bombette is going to be the 'Insane One' that I have in my murder stories, so I'm glad you like her. Whether she's still alive, we're about to find out!**

**Kaiimi (Chp 11): I really like writing Bombette's character, it's probably my favourite bit of the story to write! It may be Rosalina, it may not be ;)**

* * *

_Alive: Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Kooper, Vivian, Bombette (?), Waluigi, Koops, Rosalina, Goombella_

_Dead: Tiny Kong, Parakarry, Wario, Toad, Toadette, Mario, Flurrie, Bowser, Kamek, Donkey Kong, Daisy_

* * *

"I don't know... I haven't seen her since we kicked her out of the interview!" Vivian worried.  
"We really should look for her, she could be getting into big, big trouble..." Koops panicked.  
"Good. She killed DK, guys!" Dixie shouted.  
"Yeah, I think we should look for her." Kooper ignored Dixie.  
"I'm not, and I'm sure Dixie won't either." Diddy said.  
"I'm staying put." Dixie informed.  
"Well, you two can be here on your own then, just don't do THAT." Waluigi rolled his eyes.  
"Aww... shame." Diddy joked.  
"Why did I just picture that?" Peach sighed, "I'm gonna have nightmares..."  
"...Anyway, are we all going other than the two monkeys?" Yoshi asked.  
"Yeah, go on then." Luigi sighed, still upset over Daisy's death.  
"You okay Luigi?" Peach noticed Luigi's sadness.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, other than the fact that YOU KILLED DAISY!" Luigi screamed.  
"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! I WAS HER BEST FRIEND, WHY WOULD I KILL HER? YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC WANNABE HERO!" Peach shrieked.  
"So... should we go look for Bombette?" Rosalina grinned.  
"Yeah, okay." Goombella shrugged, "Worth a, like, go."

Everyone in the group, except for Diddy and Dixie, were anxiously searching for Bombette (or any trace of her).  
"Wait... what's that sound?" Vivian noticed, "It sounds like crying!"  
"Why would Bombette be crying?" Kooper questioned.  
"I don't know, it may not even be her, but let's investigate!" Vivian ordered.  
"Can I just ask why we're here? Why did we get put upon this planet thing?" Luigi randomly asked, sadly.  
"Can I just ask someone to shove Luigi out a window?" Peach rolled her eyes.  
"Rude." Luigi spat.  
"Not really, you've been blaming me for every death in this castle, now I wish they took you." Peach coldly spoke.  
"That's so mean!" Luigi cried, running off.  
"Typical coward..." Waluigi whispered.  
"You're one to talk!" Yoshi shouted, "In all the Mario games, you're a complete coward."  
"Ok... enough breaking the fourth wall guys, the author just spent a day re-building it!" Vivian moaned.  
"What author?" everyone asked.  
"Does no one know about this?" Vivian sighed, "Never mind..."  
"Anyway, let's find the room the crying's coming from." Koops got back to subject.  
"Yeah, I think it's coming from the far left - that's Bombette's room, right?" Rosalina asked.  
"I think so, can't remember though." Vivian informed.  
"Yeah. It, like, is." Goombella sighed.  
"What's wrong with you?" Kooper questioned.  
"Like, nothing." Goombella glumly spoke.  
"I can sense something..." Kooper worried, "Are you sure you're ok?"  
Goombella sighed again, "I just, like, don't feel, like, like I, like, belong, like, anymore."  
"Why is that?" Kooper asked.  
"Well, after DK, like, died, I haven't, like, had any, like, good friends." Goombella almost burst into tears, "And now I, like, have to, like, spend my, like, final moments, like, alone!"  
"You don't have to be alone! You can stay with Yoshi and I for a bit if you want?" Kooper offered, "I'm sure he won't mind!"  
"Really? That'd be, like, totally rad!" Goombella cried, "Like, thank you!" Kooper just winked in response.

"Guys! We're nearly here now!" Vivian shouted.  
"Okay... let's see if Bombette is actually here..." Koops looked worried.  
"I really hope so!" Peach yelled, "She's hilarious!"  
"That's true..." Rosalina smiled, "Let's go inside then!"  
"Yeah!" Kooper raised his fist into the air in a cheesy way, "Kelen Castle Saviours!"  
"That's quite enough." Yoshi rolled his eyes, laughing.  
"Can we just go in?" Waluigi impatiently sighed.  
"Fine. In we go..." Vivian smiled, leading the group inside. Sure enough, they saw Bombette crying on her bed.  
"BOMBETTE! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Koops shouted, "DON'T EVER RUN OFF AGAIN!"  
"A slight over reaction there from Koops, but you get the point." Kooper grinned, "Why did you leave?"  
Bombette stopped sobbing, "Because... everyone hates me... I KILLED DK! Dixie and Diddy must want to kill me!"  
"None of us hate you, except for maybe Dixie and Diddy, but the rest like you!" Rosalina awkwardly comforted.  
"But, I feel really bad. Dixie and Diddy must be going through hell right now..." Bombette sighed.  
"They have each other! You went off without anyone, the killer could've taken you right then!" Yoshi warned.  
"True... I just wanted to be alone for a bit." Bombette admitted.  
"We all do! But we all need to stick together!" Vivian smiled.  
"Yeah, we were, like, really worried about, like, you!" Goombella cried, "We're just, like, happy you're, like, okay!"  
"Come on, give us the crazy Bombette back and come downstairs!" Peach winked.

* * *

"If Bombette is alive... she won't be for long..." Dixie clenched her fists, but didn't seem threatening at all.  
"Now that's not fair." Diddy sighed, "I know she killed DK, but you killing her makes you just as bad."  
Dixie sighed in response, "I guess you're right, I just hate her so much."  
"HEY GUYS!" Peach screamed, "WE FOUND BOMBETTE!"  
"Who drugged Peach?" Diddy joked.  
"Ok, I'd just like to apologise for what I did... I know it doesn't come close to making up for it, but it's a start. I don't wanna die with someone hating me." Bombette smiled.  
"Can we just let bygones be bygones?" Diddy asked Dixie more than anyone.  
"I don't know... I'm not sure if I can forgive you..." Dixie held her head in her hands, "I just need time." she then walked off, leaving the group in silence.  
"Are you ok, Bombette?" Kooper asked, sympathetically.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine..." Bombette sighed.  
"So... who wants food?" Yoshi grinned.  
"We ate, like, 10 minutes ago." Goombella rolled her eyes, then laughed.  
"Fine, we'll do something else..." Yoshi sighed.  
"I have an idea-" Koops said.  
"HOW ABOUT WE ALL GO OUT DANCING?" Peach waved her arms around, much like Bombette.  
"We can't go dancing because the doors are locked!" Vivian facepalmed.  
"SO? WE CAN CLIMB OUT A WINDOW!" Peach screamed.  
"Peach, you need to calm down." Rosalina ordered.  
"OR WHAT? WHAT ARE ANY OF YOU GONNA DO? HUH?" Peach yelled.  
"She is so much like me right now..." Bombette observed.  
"I think we need to lock her in a room and never let her out." Koops joked.  
"That's actually a good idea." Kooper shrugged.  
"It really is!" Yoshi shouted.  
"YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ANYWHERE!" Peach evilly laughed.  
"It's like she's been possessed!" Waluigi sighed.  
"We need to do something to calm her down." Diddy worried. "Or who knows what she might do!"  
"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Peach cackled.  
"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Luigi yelled, just coming down the stairs, "EVERYBODY RUN!"

However, the group were startled when they saw something fighting their way through Peach's stomach.  
"AAGH! HELP ME PLEASE!" Peach shrieked, the object almost ripping her stomach open.  
"What's happening?" Kooper asked.  
"I have no idea, but something tells me this won't end well..." the entire group was motionless as Vivian spoke. This was because a hole slowly formed in Peach's stomach, until it was big enough for the object to escape. Peach ended up dead on the floor, with a massive hole on her body, while everyone's jaws dropped.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Koops dashed up the stairs, after turning a sickly green.  
"Seconded!" Goombella squealed.  
"Wait, what is this object?" Yoshi pointed to a small bob-omb running in a circle.  
"IT'S A BOMB!" Luigi yelled, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"  
"It's like a baby bomb - it's a mini Bombette!" Diddy picked up the bob-omb, comforting it.  
"That's so cool!" Bombette gasped in awe, "It's so cute!" the 'mini Bombette' was still running in Diddy's hand, panicking.  
"I think they want to go..." shockingly, tears fell from Rosalina's eyes as she gazed upon the adorable bob-omb.  
"I wanna keep him or her!" Yoshi cried. However, their positivity towards the bob-omb ended when it began ticking.  
"Don't bother running - it's tiny!" Waluigi rolled his eyes, but everyone else knew the explosion would be big.  
"WALUIGI! GET OUT OF THE WAY! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Kooper dragged Waluigi by his hair, just making it to safety before the bob-omb exploded.

* * *

**Exciting stuff! Who has died in the bomb explosion? I'm not particularly sure how many chapters there will be left, but there will not be too many now. R&R! :D**


	13. Explosion Aftermath

**Hello yet again! Happy Halloween everyone! Thanks to the FIVE reviewers, I'll name them in a minute, for reviewing - it means a lot that people are enjoying it.**

**Owen96: **Thanks, you'll see if Goombella and Bombette survive.

**Kaiimi: **Thanks, that's what I was aiming for - I like to take a little bit of inspiration from other movies at times, I feel it adds to the story.

**Soliddude1175: **Thanks again, you may be right, you may be wrong ;)

**Crazy Mecha: **Thanks for the fourth time, glad you're enjoying.

**Bowsa: **Thanks again, again :P

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Alive characters: Diddy, Dixie, Luigi, Kooper, Vivian, Yoshi, Bombette, Waluigi, Koops, Rosalina, Goombella_

_Dead characters: Tiny, Parakarry, Wario, Toadette, Toad, Mario, Flurrie, Bowser, Kamek, DK, Daisy, Peach_

* * *

"Hello? Anyone?" Yoshi called out from the thick smoke cloud.  
"Yoshi? Thank god you're ok!" Diddy shouted, relieved, "Try to find out who else is alive!"  
"Okay!" Yoshi panicked, walking around, trying to find people who are alive. He heard a tumbling and a scream that sounded like Diddy's. "DIDDY!"  
"What?" Diddy moaned, it was obvious that he's tripped over. "I think I tripped over a body..."  
"An alive one?" Yoshi asked.  
"I don't know... I'll check... I don't even know who it is!" Diddy complained, he knelt down to where he thought the body was, trying to find a pulse, "I can't find their pulse..."  
"Someone's dead..." Yoshi sighed, "Take them upstairs, you should be able to work it out up there."  
"Ok... I'll try." Diddy was shaking as he took the body up the stairs.  
Meanwhile, Yoshi could hear a moaning, "Who is it?"  
"Yoshi..." they groaned.  
"Rosalina?" Yoshi asked.  
"That's right..." Rosalina smiled, but remembered that Yoshi couldn't see her.  
"Thank god you're ok... Diddy found a dead body!" Yoshi shouted.  
"Who was it? Please say it wasn't Koops!" Rosalina worried.  
"We don't know yet." Yoshi sighed, "I'm so, so sorry if it is, though."  
"I really hope it isn't... well, I really hope this is all a nightmare, but I know that won't happen..." Rosalina frowned.  
"Yeah, we all hope that..." Yoshi sighed.

* * *

"Come on... dead body..." Diddy awkwardly said.  
"Oh my god! It's, like, you!" Goombella exclaimed.  
"No, I found a dead body downstairs when a bomb went off in the front room - I don't know who it is..." Diddy defended.  
"Of, like, course..." Goombella raised her eyebrows.  
"I'm being honest!" Diddy shouted.  
"You're a, like, monster." Goombella was now joking to get on Diddy's nerves.  
"We don't have time for this!" Diddy sighed, "Let's figure out who this dead body is for goodness sake!"  
Goombella sighed, "Yeah, ok...".

The finally got out of the thick smoke cloud, and quickly realised who the dead body was. Their eyes widened at the bloody sight.  
"Oh my god! Poor Vivian!" Diddy gasped.  
"She was so young... her life was tragically cut short..." Goombella sighed.  
"How come you've never said that before?" Diddy questioned.  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT!" Goombella ordered, "SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR VIVIAN!"  
"Oh, ok..." Diddy started crying.  
"Wow, that was so over dramatic..." Goombella rolled her eyes.  
"Hypocrite." Dixie walked out.  
"What are you, like, talking about?" Goombella sighed.  
"Don't worry... I wanted to be dramatic!" Dixie exclaimed, walking off in the same direction Diddy did.

* * *

After a few hours, the thick smoke finally cleared, and Koops walked into the front room like nothing had happened. His attention was drawn to two other dead bodies on the floor - he couldn't automatically identify who they belonged to, but he could hear talking, so he was pretty sure they were known of.

"Oh my god... the two killers are in there!" Koops thought, "I better run... now! Wait, what about the dead bodies? I need to check them out. Okay, Koops, as long as you don't show that you're scared, you'll be fine..."  
He walked up to one of the bodies, tears almost falling from his eyes as he realised who it was.  
"Luigi... the second best Mario Bro..." he sighed, "How did this happen?"  
He walked up to the other body, hoping it wasn't Rosalina. It wasn't. Instead, it was a purple string bean lay down dead on the floor.  
"Waluigi... I always thought he was the killer... weird." Koops shrugged.  
"WHO GOES THERE?" Yoshi shouted, gun in hand.  
"Yoshi? It was you?" Koops asked.  
"No, of course not! I thought you were, not looking at you. Sorry about that..." Yoshi rolled his eyes at his own stupidity.  
"Oh, right." Koops laughed, "So, what happened?"  
"After the bomb came out of Peach's stomach, it exploded - killing Luigi, Waluigi and someone else who I haven't been told yet. I'm not sure about Bombette, Kooper, Dixie, Goombella or Vivian." Yoshi informed.  
"Wow... sounds dramatic..." Koops noted.  
"It was... I just hope it isn't Kooper who is dead, he told me he needed to tell me something." Yoshi worried.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine..." Koops smiled.  
"I hope so." Yoshi said, "It could've been really important information!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that rather short chapter :D**


End file.
